Speed Punks Arcade Edition
Speed Punks Arcade Edition (known in Europe as Speed Freaks: The Arcade Game) is a fanonical kart racing game released for use in video arcades, developed in collaboration by FunCom's SD Team and Raw Thrills. Cabinet The cabinet uses a steering wheel, along with gas and brake pedals. However, the machine also has one extra pedal to allow for powerskidding. In addtion, there are two buttons on the 10 o' clock and 2 o' clock areas of the steering wheel, one for using the speed boost, and one for using power-ups. It also features an adjustable seat for players of varying heights, along with slot for SDHC cards for saving one's player data. Of course, an SDHC card is needed for the player to save his/her data. In addition, there are three buttons for changing the camera view during gameplay. The machine can be linked up with others for multiplayer races in the game. For aesthetic purposes, the cabinet is modeled after Tempest's kart, complete with exhaust pipe props protruding from the back of the seat, that light up when the speed boost is used during gameplay. The steering wheel also features the SD Team logo imprinted upon it. The game itself runs on the same hardware as most other games in Raw Thrills' line-up. Gameplay The gameplay for Speed Punks Arcade Edition is relatively the same as the original PlayStation version, but with some adjustments for more tolerable maneuvering with the standard steering. Powerskidding can be done without having to briefly depress the acceleration pedal. It has the same set of power-ups, as well as all 24 tracks, plus four new tracks. Like with the original, the Medium tracks must be unlocked by placing first in all races of the Easy League, and vice-versa. To unlock the bonus tracks, the player must set a lap record on each track in Time Trial mode. Another difference, is that all nine original playable characters are available. The Gold Wheel option can be unlocked by setting a lap record on every bonus track in the game. Controls Menu Screens *'Steering Wheel': Highlight selection *'Right Pedal': Confirm selection *'Left Pedal': Return to previous menu/Decline selection Gameplay *'Right Pedal': Acceleration *'Center Pedal': Brakes *'Left Pedal': Powerskid *'Steering Wheel': Steering *'10 o' Clock Button': Use Power-up *'2 o' Clock Button': Speed Boost *'Driver View Buttons': Adjust camera view Gameplay Modes *'Single Race': Just one race against five computer-controlled opponents in any of the available/unlocked/etc. tracks. *'Tournament': Race against your opponents in a series of four races in the Easy, Medium, or Hard League. The racer with the most points after the forth race is the winner. *'VS.': A one-on-one race between you and a human opponent. Two cabinets are required for this mode. *'Multiplayer': You and up to three other human opponents in an intense multiplayer competition. Up to six cabinets can be linked together for this mode, but a single cabinet will have Multiplayer (and VS.) disabled otherwise. *'Competition Multiplayer': A special version of Multiplayer with competitive play in mind. For this mode, all guest characters and update-exclusive tracks are unplayable. The bonus tracks are also disabled, along with certain power-up items. *'Time Trial': Set fast lap records on any of the tracks with your favorite character, or even race against the staff ghosts! Options Menu *'Player Data': The option for managing player data on the SDHC card. *'Wheel Mode': You can use it to set the wheels on Normal or Gold. Gold Wheel Mode must be unlocked, before you could use that. Characters See List of Speed Punks Arcade Edition characters for details. Tracks See List of Speed Punks Arcade Edition tracks for details. Reception No information yet Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Speed Punks series Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Under Construction